


Cold War/Everybody lies

by 6382903



Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Kudos: 2





	Cold War/Everybody lies

사랑을 끝없이 확인하려는 건 나쁜 습관이다. 그리고 나쁜 습관은 고치기 어렵다. 아니, 애초에 이건 사랑이 아니다. 그레이엄은 존을 사랑한다고 생각해본 적 없었다. 가끔 잔다고 해서 사랑한다는 건 분명 아니니까. 그냥 끌릴 뿐이다. 그 이상으로 깊게 생각하고 싶진 않았다. 섹스는 단순히 오르가즘이 있는 즐거운 놀이다.

***

\- 팀. 저번에 말한 네 여자친구의 친구, 아직 아무도 안 사귀지?

떠들썩한 펍에서 존의 목소리가 유독 크게 들렸다. 팀이 그렇다고 하자 존이 으스대듯 대답하는 것도.

\- 걔가 나 좋아하는 거 같아.

\- 퍽도 그렇겠다.

\- 여기서 누가 여자를 더 잘 알까, 그레이? 어?

\- 사흘 지나면 더는 못하겠다고 우는 소리 내는 너보단 여기 있는 아무나 잡아도 나을걸.

\- 난 물 빼고 온다. 너네끼리 결정해서 결론만 말해.

팀이 일어나서 한 걸음을 뗐다가 돌아와서 남은 맥주를 들이키고는 다시 화장실로 떠났다.

\- 이번엔 아니야.

\- 너 저번에도 그렇게 말했어.

\- 나도 변할 때가 됐지.

\- 호모에서 정상인으로?

\- 목소리 낮춰, 그레이엄.

화장실에서 나온 팀이 담배를 사러 갔다 오겠다고 저 너머에서 손짓했다. 존은 나지막한 협박투의 어조와는 딴판으로 웃는 낯을 한 채 팀에게 손을 흔들었다. 그레이엄은 등 뒤 멀리 있을 팀이 보든 말든 대강 손을 흔들다 말았다. 존의 웃는 얼굴은 가끔 정말로 뻔뻔해서 놀랄 정도였다.

\- 쪼다.

\- 왜 이래? 네 남자친구가 섹파 정리하라고 징징대서 스트레스 받았어?

그래, 차라리 이런 표정이 어울린다. 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리고 불만 있냐는, 깡패같이 뻔뻔한 표정. 존이 영웅적 연애담을 주절거리는 소리를 화이트 노이즈 삼아 그레이엄은 맥주잔을 비웠다. 존은 종종 이랬다. 친구들 앞에서 연애 상황을 과시하고는 자신의 연애 상황은 캐물었다. 그레이엄은 한 번도 존이 은근히 묻는 거라고는 생각해본 적 없었다.

***

존은 결국 그 애랑 사귀다가, 생일 며칠 전날 차였다. 그레이엄의 남친이 스페인으로 열흘짜리 출장을 간 날이었다. 떠들썩한 생일 파티 따위를 챙길 나이는 지났으므로 존은 그레이엄의 플랫으로 기어들어 왔다. 자연히 옷 아래로 손도 기어들어 왔고. 몇 번을 하고 난 뒤 그레이엄은 존에게 물 한 잔을 부탁했다.

귀찮게 군다고 꿍얼대긴 했지만 심하게 몰아붙인 죄가 있으므로 존은 옷 하나 걸치지 않고 침대를 나섰다. 방문을 열자 온갖 친구들과 동료들이 바보 같은 고깔모자와 멍청한 케이크 한 판을 들고 있었다. 찰나동안 수많은 눈들과의 제법 공평한 시간의 아이컨택이 이루어졌다.

\- 야, 안에 싸지 말라고 했잖아.

정적을 깬 건 그레이엄이 휴지로 허벅지 사이를 닦으며 존의 등 뒤에서 소리친 말이었다. 쾅. 당황한 것치곤 상황 판단을 빨리 한 존이 삼 초 뒤에 문을 닫았다. 뭐야 씨발?! 이라고 소리치진 않았다. 그냥 패닉이 가득 찬 얼굴로 그레이엄을 돌아봤다. 허옇게 질린 꼴이 사뭇 웃겨 그레이엄은 불쑥 나오려는 웃음을 참으며 휴지를 쓰레기통에 던졌다. 에이, 안 들어갔네. 컨버전 킥 실패. 그래도 트라이는 성공했다. 

태평하게 바지에 다리를 꿰는 그레이엄에게 존이 소리를 죽여 소근거렸다. 야. 쟤네 뭐야. 어찌나 급한지 첫 단추부터 잘못 채우고 있는 게 보였지만 그레이엄은 알려주지 않았다. 느긋하게 제 셔츠의 맨 아래 단추만을 채웠다.

\- 맞다. 네 깜짝 생일 파티 하기로 했는데.

그레이엄은 거울을 보며 머리를 쓱쓱 넘겨 정리했다. 거울상의 존은 이제야 단추를 잘못 채운 걸 발견했는지 풀고 있었다.

\- 까먹었어, 미안.

\- 지금 그걸 말이라고 하냐?

위협적인 어조와 어울리게, 존의 얼굴이 사정없이 구겨졌다. 존의 꼴을 보면 위협적이기는커녕 웃겼으니 플러스 마이너스 제로였다. 저건 화보다는 당황한 얼굴이었다. 단추를 채우던 손도 멈췄다. 노팬티 청바지에 셔츠 단추 하나만을 채움으로써 옷을 다 입은 그레이엄이 얼어 있는 존의 코앞에 섰다. 지익.

\- 지퍼 열려서.

눈과 눈이 마주쳤다. 존은 어이가 없어서 화도 내지 못했다. 문밖에서 웅성거리는 말소리가 들리기 시작했다. 그레이엄은 존의 엉덩이를 툭 치고 지나갔다. 주인공, 파티 즐겨. 생일 축하하고. 다정한 축하와 함께 그레이엄은 문을 열고 나갔다. 다들 와줘서 고마워요. 존이 벌써 깜짝 놀랐다는데요? 음악에 묻히기 전 마지막으로 들린 그레이엄의 말소리였다.


End file.
